Jake Mason
Jake Mason (c. 2130 - unknown) is the main protagonist of Red Faction: Origins, a Red Faction lieutenant and the son of the famous Red Faction leader Alec Mason and his wife Samanya. After his mother was killed and his sister had gone missing during his youth, Jake Mason followed in his father's footsteps and fought for the Red Faction, who had become the rulers of Mars alongside the Marauders. During his time serving as a lieutenant, Jake stumbled upon the previously unknown White Faction, who had been operating in secret, and found his sister Lyra Mason working with them. Determined to bring his sister home, Jake went on a personal quest to find out more about the White Faction and their operations. In the process, Jake managed to convince his sister to come back home, Biography Early life Jake Mason was born on Mars, as the son of one of the leaders of the Red Faction during the Second Martian Revolution, Alec Mason, and his wife Samanya, a Red Faction technician and former Marauder. Circa 2130, the White Faction - remnants of the defeated Earth Defence Force - attacked the Mason household. While Samanya was holding her own against Stroller, the White Faction's leader, Jake took his sister Lyra and fled the house. Jake jumped down a fire escape and told Lyra to follow him, but at that very moment she was taken away by one of the White Faction soldiers. With Samanya dead and Lyra gone, Jake's father fell into depression and turned to alcoholism, and blamed his own son for leaving Lyra behind. Jake eventually joined the Red Faction, whom his father had previously served loyally. Search at the Dreadnaught By 2125, Jake has become a lieutenant in the Red Faction organization. Jake occasionally has to arrest his own father for causing unrest at bars, and began to pity him. That same year, Jake and other Red Faction members are assigned to search the wreck of the E.D.S. Hydra, an EDF Dreadnought, destroyed at the end of the Second Martian Revolution. Taking the technician expert Tess De La Vega with them, the Red Faction team left in a small spaceship for the crashed wreck in disputed territory. Along the way, while traveling through the far edge of the Terraformer's range, the spaceship hit an anomaly, causing the ship's electricity to go off. While the crew is panicking, Jake makes his way to the other end of the ship and triggered an emergency mechanism to bring electricity back to the ship, moments before it crashes down into the ground below. Continuing their flight, the ship arrives at the wreckage soon after and Jake give orders to the crew, and proceeded to make his way towards the wreckage alongside Tess and some other Red Factions soldiers. While making his way with Tess through the wreckage, finding the frozen corpse of an EDF member along the way, the two find a group of White Faction soldiers and quickly hides behind some debris. Leaving Tess with his rifle, Jake sneaks up behind the group and tackles one of the White Faction members left behind. Holding the soldier at gunpoint, Jake recognizes her as his own sister, and the soldier escape while Jake is dumbfounded. In pursuit of Lyra The Red Faction crew return to Eos, where Jake tels his friend and Red Faction superior Ben Sharpe about the discovery of his sister. Jake later meets with his father at a bar, after the latter has been contacted by Ben to convince Jake his sister isn't alive. Jake nonetheless believes what he saw, and plans to leave the next morning to find out more about the soldiers in white fatigues. Before his departure, he is joined by Tess, who reveals that there is a piece of high-technology aboard the wreckage that should be taken back to their base. Though initially reluctant to take Tess with him, Jake changes his mind when she claims to know where the White Faction soldiers went. After having flown through Bakhuysen Trench, Jake ejects Tess' seat from his AAX Raven and proceeds onwards without her to Asimov, in Marauder territory. Jake temporarily cuts off the power of the electric fence bordering the Marauder territory, allowing him to safely enter. He sets up camp in a cave when dawn hit, where he is ambushed by two Marauder bandits. Jake fights back at the Marauders, and at the moment the Marauders are going to attack him, yells out to them that they could not kill him for the Marauders always honored a mortal debt. The bandits repent and the bandits introduce themselves as Corvallis and Leonid. Having to fulfill their mortal debt, Corvallis and Leonid agree to escort Jake to Asimov. Jake makes his way alone deeper into the town, where he asks a barman for the name of the local arms dealer. Taking a seat next to a table close to the bar, Jake is confronted by Tess, who has made her own way there and held Jake at gunpoint. However, he is quickly able to disarm her by telling her the safety is on, and she takes a seat next to him. She tells him that what she found in the Dreadnought was an EDF fusion reactor, which is able to power their weapons and ships. Eventually, they are joined by the arms dealer, Grogan, who reveals that he has made a transaction with soldiers dressed in white uniforms, having sold them highly specialized ammunition. During their conversation, Jake reveals that he knows about arms dealers putting tracking devices in the weapons they sell, and Jake offers to buy the tracking device. Jake takes out his gun to try and intimidate Grogan, but quickly finds himself surrounded by Grogan's henchmen all holding their weapons at ready; Jake and Tess are forced to leave, though Tess has managed to hack the coding device and obtain its code. Jake and Tess make their way back to Corvallis and Leonid, who they find struggling with a group of scavengers. Jake shoots one of the men, saving Leonid. As soon as he reveals that he plans to follow the White Faction to his next objective, the Madler Crater, Corvallis shows his reluctance to join him, and they separate ways. Infiltrating the White Faction base Jake and Tess arrive at the Madler Crater, safely hidden from radars by the numerous anomalies scattered around it. Telling Tess to hack into the base from atop the crater, Jake enters the White Faction base hidden inside the crater. Using stealth to make his way through the ship, noticing that the ship is made out of EDF tech, he finds his sister and follows her into her private quarters. Trying to converse with her, Lyra attacks and overpowers him, and they are soon joined by Adam Hale. Before Jake is taken away to a cell, Lyra quickly tells Hale she believes him to be her brother, and a DNA test that is later taken proves this. Jake is thrown in a cell inside the ship, where he finds Tess also taken captive. Lyra comes to see her brother after some time, and Jake tells her the truth about how she ended up in the White Faction. Not wanting to believe him, Lyra leaves him and Jake thought of a plan. Making Tess take her shirt off to distract a guard answering his call for help, Jake finds a female guard entering their cell and is unable to surprise her. Despite the surprise attack being a failure, Tess is able to take out the guard, and they go after Lyra, who they take captive. They are ambushed by White Faction soldiers and led back to their cell, but consequently rescued by Corvallis and Leonid. With all White Faction soldiers knocked out, Jake finds Leonid attacking Lyra and stops them fighting. A White Faction soldier lying on the ground took aim at Jake, though Tess jumps in front of him to catch the bullet. Tess survives and Jake carries her to a spaceship stationed on the base, and they make their escape without Lyra, who has escaped when Tess was shot. After takeoff, Jake and the others witnessed the White Faction base lifting up from the air, revealing itself to be another Dreadnought hidden underground, and it starts taking fire at Eos. Fight against the White Faction Jake flies their ship back to Eos, where Jake tries to convince the Red Faction leader Ludlum and the Marauder leader Omaya, whose hologram Ludlum is talking to, that it is the EDF making the attacks on Eos. Ludlum, convinced that the Marauders were behind the attack, orders Jake, Corvallis and Leonid captured. They are locked in a cell next to Alec, who had also been captured on accusations of treason, and Jake tells his father about the discovery of his sister, and Alec once again blames him for leaving his sister behind, infuriating Jake. Corvallis is able to unlock the cell door, and together with Alec, the group steal a Red Faction airship and fly to Bakhuysen Trench, where the Dreadnought is flying. They board the ship and Jake leaves Alec behind, and tells him to blow up the Dreadnought should they not be back in ten minutes time. Jake makes his way to Lyra's quarters, where he finds Stroller attacking her, as he believed Lyra to have betrayed the White Faction. Jake attacks Stroller, who takes out Samanya's dagger which he had kept with him for twenty years, and uses it to cut Jake's chest. After impaling Stroller's arm with the dagger, Lyra joins Jake and takes the dagger, and Jake and Lyra uses it to impale Stroller's chest, killing him. Leaving the room and walking back to the ship, they are confronted by Adam Hale, Lyra's lover and Stroller's second-in-command, who holds a gun at Lyra. She makes him put the gun down and tries unsuccessfully to have him join them, and they leave for the ship. However, as they try making their way back to Eos, the ship is hit by a missile launched from the Dreadnaught and it crashes in the Bakhuysen Trench. While standing in the Bakhuysen Trench, Jake receives a call from Tess, who proposes crashing the damaged ship into the Dreadnought to use it as a bomb. However, as Jake is making his way to the ship to fly off, he finds his father taking off in it, and calls him. Alec tells him that the seat ejection is no longer functioning, and tells Jake that he is a better man than he ever was, and that he is thankful for bringing Lyra back. Alec also speaks to Lyra, and moments later crashes into the Dreadnought, sacrificing his own life to stop the White Faction. Return to Eos Jake, Lyra, Corvallis and Leonid return to Eos, where they attend a meeting between Ludlum and Omaya. Jake proposes forming a new faction consisting of both colonists and Marauders to protect both of their nations. Leonid is willing to join this new faction, and proposes exchanging gifts with Jake. Jake trades his mother's dagger for Leonid's mp3-player his own mother gave him, and met with Tess, who he jokes into believing he would not take into the new Red Faction. He later returns to his home with his sister, and watches her find her personal belongings which have been kept upstairs for twenty years. Characteristics and personality Jake is determined and loyal, constantly trying to prove himself to his father by serving the Red Faction and searching for his long-lost sister. His strong desire to find her caused the other Red Faction members and his own father to think he is crazy and thought finding her to be a lost cause. Aside from his strong determination, Jake will often make jokes to those around him as a sign of affection. Aside from that, Jake takes particular enjoyment in fooling and pestering Tess, who is often not aware that Jake is simply joking with her. Source *''Red Faction: Origins'' ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction: Origins Category:Characters in Red Faction: Armageddon (comic) Category:Red Faction Category:Mason Family